<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gimme Minecraft Prompts by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036490">Gimme Minecraft Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable'>Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon dream, Dragons, Dream Smp, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Am bored gimme prompts/requests and I'll try to write it</p>
<p>I'm just gonna do them on a whim. <br/>I'll write normal Minecraft stuff, Dream SMP, and Hermitcraft maybe.<br/>And maybe I'll write stuff using my friend's avatars if they're ok with it.<br/>No ships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi I'm Journey and I'm bored. Have an idea? Comment and I'll write it...Maybe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drista Has Joined The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ack I've been so distracted lately but here it is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Citizens of Manburg!” Schlatt’s voice echoed, “we are gathered here today to witness the execution of  Tommy Innit and Wilbur Soot!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cries came from the crowd, both of excitement and protests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting with their hands tied behind them, Wilbur and Tommy looked at each other. Tommy’s eyes were wide and shaking while Wilbur’s were somber. The older merely looked away from the other in regret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wil, what are you doing!?” The boy looked at him with a betrayed stare. He knew there was still something off. He was so foolish to think that Wil could be trusted in this state!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is how it’s meant to be.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur gasped.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He looked to his right to see an arrow sticking out of his torso. A fox hybrid starred with a guilty expression and lowered the bow as more people ran in and captured the two.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wil was</span>
  <em>
    <span> so tired.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was tired of the fighting, of being powerless, homeless, of living in a cold, stuffy ravine.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He would of smiled when someone roughly grabbed his hair and an axe was held to his neck. But that’s not what Schlatt wanted. Schlatt would spare Wil just to prolong his suffering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tuned out Tommy’s screams and waited for the axe to cut off his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, everyone froze.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The world had changed. Someone new had come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone teleported nearby and several fire charges were lit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people restraining Wil and Tubbo made an ‘oompf’ sound as they were kicked off the platform.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“T-Tubbo?” Tommy asked. “I’m here!” Wil heard Tubbo reply as he cut Tommy’s restraints.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Should I free him, too?” An unfamiliar voice asked. Tommy seemed to freeze in shock but Tubbo shouted, “of course!” Seeming a little mad at the suggestion of leaving him behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wil turned to see a feminine figure in a cyan hoodie cutting him free. The smoke obscured the rest of their body though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held Wilbur’s hand and threw an ender pearl to the bunker leading to Pogtopia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group of four coughed once they landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur?” Tommy asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur was laying on his side, staring at the sky with a  glassy stare. It took about ten seconds to realize Tommy had spoken to him. “Hm?” He asked, turning to face the teen, and was surprised to see his eyes filled with concern.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur was about to laugh at the poor boy when someone snapped their fingers in front of him. “Hello? Anyone in there?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur sat up and saw the same cyan hoodie from before. They had shoulder length blonde hair and wore a black mask with a white smiley face. A fan of Dream’s?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wilbur, right?” They asked. “Debatable.” Tubbo said, earning a glare from Tommy. “We need to hurry to Pogtopia.” Tommy said, glancing at the burning Manburg.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur didn’t really want to go, though. He felt high watching the flames burn it all.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He held back a disappointed sigh when Cyan pulled him into the bunker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s your name?” Wilbur asked Cyan. “Mm, just call me Drista.” Secretive? Not good. “Tommy, just because she’s a girl doesn’t mean she gets to come to Pogtopia.” Wilbur said. Tommy actually scoffed. “I’m not bringing her to Pogtopia because she’s a girl. She’s just-I’m certain she can defeat Schlatt!” This time Wilbur laughed. A maniacal cackle echoing around them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everyone paused, watching the man nervously.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“L-last time you said, you regretted the decision.” Wilbur breathed. “Technoblade’s a pushover,” Drista said, sounding pretty smug.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Trust me, Schlatt won't stand a chance.” Tommy continued. “So, how do you even know her?” Tubbo asked as they resumed their trip back to Pogtopia. “Dre-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wilbur, it’s really unfair that you got kicked out of your own nation, huh?” Moving the topic away from her origins?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur decided to humor her as Tommy gave an infuriated look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Pogtopia, a very peeved Dream sat atop a chest. Everyone but Drista froze. “Hi, Clay.” She then turned to Tommy,  “hey, Tommy, you guys got any food. I’m pretty hungry.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Dream growled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Causing anarchy.” Drista replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An argument broke out between the two, Drista saying she could take care of herself, and Dream saying that’s exactly why he was worried-</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>Then Tubbo spoke up. “Who the hell is she!?” He shouted. Dream sighed, putting a hand to his mask and sighing, “this is Drista. My sister.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What!?” Tubbo shouted. “How do you know his sister?” Wilbur asked Tommy. “It’s a long story.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Advice on how to improve and other feedback would be greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aether Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dragon Dream</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream winced as he teleported onto a cliff. He was about to throw another eye of ender when Sapnap tackled him to the ground. “Wait!” George shouted, just behind him. “We’re coming with you!” Sapnap growled. Dream huffed as he pushed Sapnap off of him and got back up. “You really shouldn’t…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What makes you think you can take on the Ender Dragon by yourself?” George asked. Dream remembered how his own mother couldn’t face her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If only he had been stronger…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But these humans have proven themselves surprisingly persistent.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wouldn’t be able to stop them from coming anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and asked, “how many ender pearls do you have?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Sapnap groaned. Dream had been weirdly secretive about everything.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George and Sapnap gasped as they came into a room with a strange structure, made of materials they had never seen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream began to put the strange endermen eyes into slots on the frame. And they gasped as it was filled with something that looked like the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood above the portal. “How much do you guys know about the Ender Dragon?” Dream asked them. “The Ender Dragon?” George asked, the name was familiar to him but nothing else.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap gasped, his eyes widening even more. “This portal leads to The End…” He breathed. That place was supposed to be a myth!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The ender dragon is a giant flying lizard as dark as the void.” Dream said. He clenched his fists together, he was so full of anticipation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George and Sapnap nearly stepped in, seeming dazed by the pull of the portal. As if the Dragon herself was grabbing them and pulling them in. Dream caught them and pushed them back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Once we step inside, we only have two ways to escape. Defeating the Ender Dragon, or falling into the void and dying.” Dream let that sink in. The two men looked at each other, then to Dream, and the portal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap dove in head first. George and Dream went together.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A ferocious roar filled George’s senses. Slightly shaking the ground. George looked out a tunnel to see nothing but pure blackness. He could hear a sound, it beated in a pattern that reminded him of bird wings, but it was rougher.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap grabbed his sword and was about to run out when Dream grabbed his arm and whatever monster was out there stopped.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was above them. George covered his ears and the creature roared.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream signaled to Sapnap and George. They had developed their own hand signals; back when there were no wars. When it was just a world they goofed around in…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No time for nostalgia, George told himself. (When he fell to his death, maybe then he’d have the time to. Your life flashes before your eyes when your end is near, right?)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shoot the crystals, watch out for endermen” Dream had said. (So that’s why it’s called the Ender Dragon. Is this the endermen’s home? Would the endermen stand by while they killed what must have been their ruler or would they defend it?)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream suddenly began glowing, almost as bright as the sun, and when it went away, George looked up to see the biggest snake he had ever seen ever, standing where Dream had been. The little cave they were in was gone, destroyed by the large creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was finally free. So much space! He could fly again! He could turn over mountains with the littlest breeze! Monsters fled when he made the smallest growl-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A ferocious roar mixed with a hiss snapped Dream away from his euphoria. Right, he was not the only one who wanted to rule.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Ender Dragon took flight once again, and so did Dream.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imagine needing wings to fly, though.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream wrapped his serpentine body around the Ender Dragon, channeling electricity to his claws and digging them into her. She writhed and roared but the End Crystals kept Dream from doing any actual damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s focus was taken away from the usurper by a tickling sensation on his back. The endermen weren’t going to actually try to fight him, would they?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wasn’t an enderman, though, it was Sapnap and George. They were already quite scraped up, panting heavily, Sapnap looked like an enderman may have nearly bitten off his leg and judging by the scent, he had to eat a gapple.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George pointed to one of the end towers and pushed himself away from the recovering Ender Dragon, flying towards the pillars to allow the humans better access to the crystals.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream continuously shot lightning at the Ender Dragon but he was growing a little tired already. Was it the lack of light, or did she do something to this world to drain him so easily?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream noticed it had gone worryingly quiet. The other dragon’s roars and wing-beats were gone. He twitched his ears, attempting to figure out which direction she went as the humans shot the last crystal. Dream flew to them. “Where did it go!?” Sapnap asked, looking around.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Dream was pushed toward the center of the floating island. Dream was dazed and pinned by the large lizard. She grabbed onto him and started to maul him but a burst of electricity freed him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream thought he heard George shout something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Dream was flying again, he looked down to George and saw him gesture to his eye and then an arrow. Dream nodded and flew back down to the pedestal. Once the Ender Dragon was close enough, Dream binded her. And in a few seconds she was blinded by George. Sapnap suddenly jumped from Dream’s mane and stabbed a netherite sword into her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream flew up to bring George back down to Sapnap. But he had one more thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in eons, the sun shined and the wind was strong.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Aether had returned.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The three men sat beside the portal back to the overworld, just breathing as the sun rose. Schlatt was nowhere to be found and Dream couldn’t sense him anywhere. He was likely dead.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A part of Dream knew it would take more than that to defeat Schlatt. But he didn’t have the energy to deal with him right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Finally calming down, Sapnap and George stared at Dream, who was human again. George looked at Sapnap, the only person who’d seen Dream without his mask. “Did you know?” Sapnap shook his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream took off his mask and stared at the two.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked normal. The mask didn’t appear to be an effort to hide the fact he was… Whatever the heck that serpentine creature from before was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” George finally asked. Dream seemed confused before realizing what George meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream opened his mouth, as if looking for the right words. “What you call boss mobs, they all have the power to take the form of a human.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So…” George suddenly clutched his head. Dream stared at him with concern. “Sapnap, George, go back home. I’ll meet up with you later, and then I’ll explain everything.” The two nodded and jumped back through the portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laid back, basking in the Aether’s sun.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But it still wasn’t like before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was too quiet. What once lived in the Aether was gone. If anything, it was more dead than it was before... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream got up and stared at the portal to the overworld. Perhaps the answer to his problems was there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream stopped, staring at the top of the pedestal. A black egg with purple spots sat on top of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream flew up to it and gently touched the egg. He put his ear up to it and heard a fearful heart beat. He sighed and put the egg into stasis.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re a boss mob.” George said. Dream nodded with a hum. “And the End Dimension, is real.” another nod from Dream.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, but, we only know about it because of ancient stories and artwork… Tales about The End are said to be some of the first stories ever told…” Sapnap trailed off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream waited for the realization to sink in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ARE YOU OUR ANCESTOR!?” George gasped.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream broke into laughter. “No, no, no.” He said, gasping. “...But I am technically Jesus.” When Sapnap and George remained silent, Dream broke into a monologue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother was basically the Aether’s version of the Ender Dragon. When the Ender Dragon invaded, all life from the Aether fled to the Overworld. Some of those creatures would become humans. I was still an egg when all that happened.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>Sapnap and George hummed in understanding. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y’know, I’m more of rumor than legend.” Sapnap’s eyes widened those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this is a lot to take in. I hope this doesn’t change anything. I’m still-” There was suddenly a large explosion outside. Too big to be a creeper. Dream growled and ran outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the transformation and power he held during the fight in the end got to Dream. He walked outside and got the location of the fighting. Only a few people on the server weren’t participating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fight seemed to be between Manburg, Pogtopia, and some neutrals. Dream shook his head in disappointment and transformed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone backed up and stared in awe, wondering if they were seeing things correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Stop fighting this <em>now.</em>”</b>
  <span> Dream said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aight I’m gonna leave it there. Feel free to add more to this if you want.<br/>So yeah I know an Aether dragon doesn’t exist in the Aether mod but for the sake of this fic it did.<br/>The first humans were lesbians!<br/>And Dream is an ancient cryptid.</p>
<p>So uh, I put more effort into this then I do most fanfics so uh. Hope you liked it even if it's a little weird.<br/>I imagine Dream would look something like this but with golden fur and lighter green. And maybe netherite horns and floppy ears like the dragons in Breath of The Wild. https://i.pinimg.com/originals/38/a8/b1/38a8b180170208d572c2344b3f71fd3b.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>